warriorsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
New Century Clans (RPG)/SnowClan
History of SnowClan SnowClan, unlike most clans, was not created by cats with clan blood. In fact, loners, practically rogues, created this great clan that lives today. It all started with a cat named Thunderstar, born to Snowstorm and Pinefall, two eleven moon old cats who had recently moved into the Clans' patch of forest. He was born to them as Thunder, but soon after, he formed his own clan. He called it SnowClan. He was given the warrior named Thunderstorm by his parents, who did their own warrior ceremony for their son. The place where SnowClan moved to was close to a clan called LeafClan. This clan is descended from SkyClan. The two clans bordered each other, and the two clans decided to act like the other clans did. They did gatherings together, as they did medicine cat gatherings. Now the two clans, SnowClan and LeafClan, live in peace away from the other four clans, LoveClan, StoneClan, SparkleClan, and MeadowClan. Camp and Territory SnowClan's camp is surrounded partially by ferns and bushes but also by a large pile of rock. The camp has only two entrances: the main, and the escape entrance. The main entrance leads through a maze of palms, ferns, and bushes, and the escape entrance leads across a large rock, through a crevice, and between two giant trees. It can be blocked by SnowClan cats whenever they need to do so. Most dens in Snowclan's camp are made by moss or chunks of snow. The clan's territory has a huge forest. SnowClan and LeafClan both live next to the sea, and there is a huge beach. The prey that SnowClan hunts inculde squirrels, mice, fish, birds, and almost anything they can get their paws on. Since their territory is big, they have alot of room to hunt and train their apprentice at. Issues and Conflicts Since SnowClan is a small, barely known clan, they don't have many conflicts. But they have had some. When SnowClan first ventured into their territory, they were met by a LeafClan patrol. The patrol considered them a threat and attacked them. Thunderstar and his cats got away, but after SnowClan settled, LeafClan started to plan war on them. LeafClan didn't want to share their territory with these cats. Thunderstar and his clan were bad news to them. The LeafClan leader who led them into war was Rubystar. In the battle, SnowClan won, and they were able to stay in their territory. But Rubystar died in battle, making LeafClan's firey deputy Blossomfur, their leader. Together, Blossomfur and then Thunderstorm marked borders and made an agreement to how having two clans in the land would work. Moons after that, two SnowClan cats swam across the sea when they saw another cat on the other side. The cat attacked them, and later a friend came by. The cats were Silverpool and Cocoafur of SparkleClan. They thought Nightgem and Goldenleaf of SnowClan were followers of Darkfang and his clan DarkClan. Nightgem and Goldenleaf ran off, not understanding. But now Thunderstar knows there are more clans out there, and so is more danger. Category:Clans